Matter of forgiveness
by theantibarbieox
Summary: What happens when Wade goes too far this time? Not only does his group (The CORRE) split, but he also loses someone close to him and what would he do to get them back, especially Rae. [Note; story is set back to a few yrs old]


_**Story Title**_**:** Matter Of Forgiveness  
_**Story Genre**_**:** Romance/Drama/Hurt  
_**Summary**_**: **What happens when Wade goes too far this time? Not only does his group (_The CORRE_) split, but he also loses someone close to him and what would he do to get them back, especially Rae.  
_**Featuring**_**:** Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Rae, with possible appearances from Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson, Kelly Kelly &amp; a few others.__  
_**Rating**_**:** T (For the time being)  
_**Disclaimer**_**:** The only character I own in this story is Rae. Wrestler's names that are used in this fic are copyrighted to the WWE.  
_**Notes**_**: **Okay so looking through my old word documents I found this fic and thought I'd post it. Okay, so this part of this chapter came to me in a dream, _literally,_ so I thought I;d write it up so here it goes. (_**Please bare in mind that this was a few years ago so it th rest will be set two years ago!**_) READ &amp; REVIEW!

_ o_

_**Matter of forgiveness**__**...**__  
__**Chapter One;**_

'Not getting anything to eat?' Justin had asked me

'Nope, I don't eat breakfast remember?' I replied back to him, while choosing which hot drink I wanted

'Oh yeah, I forgot, but what about you're...' Justin replied, but cutting off his sentence, picking up my coffee I saw why he cut off, I looked up and saw a familiar face, a face that I used to wake up to, it was Wade Barrett, he saw me look at him &amp; he smiled, I smiled back to him, left the till area and went to find a table &amp; seat, only to be joined by Justin who sat next to me, but on another table and we saw Wade walk over to a table sitting by myself, it was Vince's rules after what had happened Vince told us to stay far away from each other as possible, but if I'm being honest I wanted Wade to sit by me, just like the good old times we had before The CORRE had split. Not only did Wade lose 'his' group of men and now me, now his former girlfriend.

'Don't think I've seen Wade like this before' I said to Justin, putting the leaflet I was reading to one side, put my arms on the table &amp; putting my head on top of my arms &amp; closed my eyes, just wishing _EVERYTHING_ was like it was the way before all this had happened. I didn't lift my head up until I heard a man ask Justin something, and Justin didn't understand a word he had said, so Justin asked him to repeat what he said, again Justin didn't understand but Wade heard &amp; understood what the guy was saying.

'Yeah, just follow this corridor to the end and then turn right' Wade replied to him

'Thank you' the man replied, and left, following the directions that Wade had given him, I looked up &amp; him and smiled, only to be smiled back and walked back to his table.

'Stop that, you'll fall backwards' Justin told me, tilting my chair backwards was a bad habit of mine, even at the age of 22 I couldn't help it, and I put all four chair legs on the ground.

'What's up?' he asked

'This, Us, Wade, it's driving me crazy!' I sighed to him

'Me too Rae' Justin replied to me 'but he went too _FAR_ this time' Justin sighed

'I know' I sighed, looking down at the floor 'but I miss him, so much, it hurts' I replied

'Rae, you will get though it okay chick, you're smart, sexy &amp; powerful, it'll get easier' he replied to you

'It's alright for you, you've got whore' I replied to him

'Rae, don't call her that, she's changed' he replied to me, you see that's why me &amp; Wade got on well, even though Justin was his best mate he hated his girlfriend, she's slept with 50% of the male locker-room &amp; he knows it, but he doesn't care, Kelly change? I don't think so, with her gorgeous blonde hair, her stunning blue eyes, maybe, just maybe that's why I hated Kelly, because she was simply gorgeous, she could bag whatever man she wanted, and she did, she got Justin, I was drifting off into my own little world again with that phrase what Justin had said 'He went too far this time' and Justin wasn't lying, Wade did go too far this time.


End file.
